Heart Race
by snowstrm23
Summary: This is a BBxRae oneshot. Beast Boy decides to pull a prank on Raven and it ends up being more than that.


I don't own Teen Titans or anything else that relates to the show. 

**Heart Race**

"This is Green Falcon to base. Target is in sight, firing at will." Beast Boy voiced into his green and black smeared communicator.

He turned into a mouse and moved quickly behind the couch, and very quietly turned into his human self and was about to drop a water balloon on his target.

"You drop that one me and you'll wish you weren't born." A purple headed Goth warned.

"I've been found out! I repeat I've been found out!" Beast Boy cried into his communicator, running away to safety.

Raven gave a small smile of satisfaction.

Beast Boy tried again an hour later and this time he let go of the water balloon, not caring about the consequences.

"You little—!" Raven raged.

"Uh watch out for falling water balloons." Beast Boy joked nervously. He pointed to the door, "I'm going to run now."

BB zoomed out of the room with an angry Raven after him. He cried for help, but nobody came to his aid, due to the fact that they were all out doing stuff. Suddenly an idea found its way into the green shape shifters head. He came to a sliding stop and looked towards Raven.

Raven stopped too, looking at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, looking around for some sort of string or button that would lead into one of his ridiculous pranks.

"Nothing." He replied. "Wasn't that fun?" Beat Boy asked.

"No." and with that she gave him a wedgie with the help of her powers. Beast Boy stood there, fixing his underwear as Raven went back to the main room to read.

After fixing himself he went back to the main room where he found Raven, sitting and reading the same thing.

"So, did I get your heart racing?" Beast Boy asked coolly.

"No." Raven answered coldly.

"What if I could get your heart to race?"

"What?" Raven asked, confused.

"You know when you have so much fun you get all excited and your heart races?" he asked smiling.

"No, my heart never races." She replied.

"What if I can get your heart to race?" He beamed.

"Highly unlikely." She continued reading.

"Wanna bet?" He joked.

"You'd lose." She said coolly.

"Let's bet! If I win you have to—" he paused looking around, suddenly he got an idea, "—spend three hours a day with me for a month!" he smiled.

"And if I win you have to act like a perfect gentleman for a month. Which means you have to dress nicely, you have to use perfect table manners, no joking around and so on." She gave him an evil smile.

Beast Boy thought about it, and looked at her, "Deal!" he beamed. He looked at Raven and turned into a tiger, he roared and she didn't give it a second thought. She just sat there, looking at him as if he were stupid.

"Beast Boy, I know you well enough to know that you're not going to attack me." She said casually.

He growled and popped his claws out. Raven stood up and backed away from him. Beast Boy growled and jumped, Raven moved out of the way and he fell to the ground. He growled and attempted to pin her, but he failed, until he found a weak spot in the way she was standing. He pined her, his claws retracted and he turned into his human form.

"I'm not scared Beast Boy." Raven said, trying to get up, but Beast Boy applied more pressure and stopped her, she continued to squirm.

He lowered his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Raven was so shocked that she stopped moving and held completely still. He pulled away and looked at her, she was stunned. He moved his head towards her ear. Raven's heart began to beat faster.

"Is your heart racing now?" he whispered.

She looked up at him, blushing and was about to say something when he kissed her again. This time she kissed back. He pulled away and got off of her so she could get up. He offered her a hand and she took it. They stood there, looking at each other. She walked over to him and gave him a loving hug.

"You're the only thing that could make my heart race." She whispered into his ear.

Beast Boy blushed. After Raven pulled away they walked back to the couch and decided to watch some movies together instead of doing there own things.


End file.
